Geeky Romance
by xolovebec
Summary: Byun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang mahasiswa culun, yang diam-diam menyukai—bahkan mencintai—seorang pemuda tampan, dan berkelas seperti Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya karena ia mengetahui bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah lelaki straight


**This story is belong to author**

 **Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, and another pairing**

 **Yaoi content!  
**

 **Rate T dan M**

 **Jangan lupa RnR!**

 **Happy Reading^^**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama lelaki mungil itu memandangi namja tinggi yang sedang berada di ruang musik. Ya, seorang Byun Baekhyun diam-diam mengintip lelaki yang tengah menekan jari-jari tangannya pada tuts-tuts piano, dan mengeluarkan nada-nada yang indah. Baekhyun bukan diam-diam mengintip, tolong garis bawahi kata-kata itu. Ia hanya tidak sengaja, ia bermaksud untuk pergi ke perpustakaan yang berada di seberang gedung _Arts and Music_ , lalu ia melongokan kepalanya ketika mendengar lantunan melodi dari sebuah piano yang berasa di ruang musik, dan siapa sangka si pemain piano itu adalah pujaan hati dari seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun melupakan misi awalnya—pergi ke perpustakaan—sudah hampir 15 menit Baekhyun memandangi sang pianis dari luar jendela, Baekhyun memandangnya kagum, takjub, dan ya, terpesona. Jika ada Kyungsoo—teman sekaligus partnernya dalam menghabiskan makanan—pasti Kyungsoo akan menjitak kepala Baekhyun agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sang pianis menghentikan permainannya, ia merasa seseorang tengah melihatnya bermain piano, ia melihat sekeliling tempat itu—dengan tidak berdiri dari bangku pianonya—lalu mengedikan bahu tanda bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja, lalu melanjutkan konser kecilnya itu. Baekhyun bernapas lega, karena ia tidak ketahuan, "untung saja aku langsung bersembunyi, ah lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini" ucapnya pelan lalu mengendap-endap secara perlahan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau lama sekali, eoh?" Kyungsoo memprotes namja mungil yang baru saja datang itu.

"Maafkan aku, Soo-ya, tadi aku pergi ke toilet dulu" jawab Baekhyun berbohong.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Kau tidak diam-diam mengintip Park Chanyeol lagi, 'kan?" Kyungsoo sudah hafal benar kelakuan temannya itu.

Memasuki pertengahan musim semi tahun lalu, Baekhyun mengungkapkan penyimpangannya pada Kyungsoo, dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Park Chanyeol, sang bintang kampus. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan, "aku sudah tahu", "aku melihatmu menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin memilikinya" dan kata-kata lainnya yang terkesan tidak peduli pada pengakuan Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak! Apa kau bercanda? Aku tidak mengintip Chanyeol di ruang bermusik!" jawaban Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa tadi ia memang melakukan _ritual-mengintip-Chanyeol-dimana-saja._

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau mengintip dia di ruang bermusik, Baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum tanda ia menjebak Baekhyun. Toh Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun senang mengintip Chanyeol di mana saja, kecuali toilet, Baekhyun itu bukan maniak, hal itu yang terus ia katakan kepada Kyungsoo, meskipun hanya sebuah anggukan mengerti yang didapati Baekhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau jadi tidak sih mengerjakan tugas kelompok? Kenapa membahas hal yang tidak penting seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengomeli Kyungsoo, dan yang diomeli pun hanya menghela napas.

* * *

"Soo-ya, aku lapar! Ayo kita ke kantin~" rajuk Baekhyun, lelaki yang sama kecilnya dengan Baekhyun itupun hanya menghela napas

"Tapi tugas kita belum selesai, Baek" Kyungsoo tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak lapar, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun baru saja selesai menghabiskan roti isi milik Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ayolah, Soo. Aku lapar sekali" rengek Baekhyun dengan menambahkan wajah memelasnya.

"Aish! Baiklah, ayo! Dan makanlah wajah Park Chanyeol-mu nanti di kantin!" Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya ingin melihat _namja_ bertelinga lebar itu.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diperintahkan oleh dosen Choi. Sebenarnya yang mengusulkan untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kampus adalah Baekhyun, dan teman satu kelompoknya—Kyungsoo—hanya mengiyakan secara terpaksa, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun ingin mengerjakan tugas mereka di kampus karena ingin melihat sang pujaan hati yang hampir setiap harinya berada di sana. Baekhyun sudah hapal kapan Chanyeol akan makan siang, berlatih piano, jam berapa Chanyeol berada di kampus, kapan Chanyeol akan pulang dari kampus, dan segala hal mengenai _namja_ tinggi itu Baekhyun mengetahuinya sangat terperinci.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun, "ambilkan saja yang sama denganmu" ujar Kyungsoo lalu mencari tempat duduk,

"Kyungsoo, duduk di tempat biasa saja!" teriak Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat tangan mengerti, lalu mendekati tempat paling sudut di kantin itu.

"Soo, sampai kapan kau mendiamkan makanan itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasukan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya

"Sebentar lagi, Baek, tugas kita lebih penting" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Baekhyun

"Ayo buka mulutmu, cepat!" Baekhyun mencoba menyuapi temannya itu

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Baek" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil sendok dari tangan Baekhyun. "Aku sudah mengerjakan sisanya, dan besok kita siap mempresentasikan tugas ini" Kyungsoo memasukan lagi beberapa daging ke dalam mulutnya, "Baek? Kau dengar tidak? Hey Baekhyun!" sepertinya Baekhyun kembali dalam mode melamun karena melihat lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin. Kyungsoo sudah hapal benar siapa lelaki itu.

"Sampai kapan kau memandanginya? Sapa dia sana!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Baekhyun, dengan maksud agar Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-apa kau bilang? Menyapa Chanyeol? Tidak, tidak akan! Dia akan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh!" Jujur saja, Baekhyun ingin sekali menghampiri Chanyeol, dan menyapa lelaki tinggi itu, tapi Baekhyun sadar betul siapa dirinya. Baekhyun hanyalah lelaki aneh dengan kacamata bulat dan tebalnya, tingginya tidak sampai 180 cm, wajahnya terbilang biasa saja—menurut dirinya sendiri—dan salah satu alasan kuat kenapa Baekhyun tidak berani menyapa Chanyeol adalah karena Chanyeol lelaki _straight_.

"Kau belum mencobanya, lagipula Chanyeol sepertinya orang yang ramah" Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan semangat pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Soo-ya, melihat dia dari jauh seperti ini saja sudah cukup untukku" raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ya sudah terserah kau sajalah! Pendam saja rasa sukamu itu sampai kau mati!" Kyungsoo kesal setiap kali ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekati Chanyeol, hanya kepasrahan yang ia dapati dari Baekhyun.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Baekhyun memendam perasaan sukanya untuk Chanyeol, dan sudah berkali-kali juga Kyungsoo menyemangati Baekhyun untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan _namja_ tinggi itu, tapi berakhir dengan kekesalan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun karena ketidak-beranian diri Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Soo-ya" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kesal, "lalu kau sendiri, apakah ada perkembangan dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo diam lalu menunjukan salah satu pesan diponselnya, "wah hebat! Kau sudah mendapatkan nomornya!" seru Baekhyun, dan ia mendapatkan tatapan dari seluruh penghuni kantin siang itu, tetapi Baekhyun cuek saja.

"Tentu saja aku hebat, tidak seperti kau!" sindir Kyungsoo terang-terangan. Meskipun Kyungsoo orang yang cukup pendiam, tapi ia berani mencoba, toh hasilnya tidak buruk juga, 'kan? Ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jongin—lelaki yang disukai Kyungsoo diawal semester perkuliahan—lalu Kyungsoo beralasan bahwa ia telah salah memencet nomor ponsel, dan berakhir dengan saling mengirimi pesan satu sama lain—walaupun Jongin tidak tahu siapa Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang sedang makan di seberang mejanya, lalu tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang menghampiri Chanyeol, duduk di sebelahnya, berbicara, dan merangkul lengan panjang Chanyeol, entah apa yang dibicarakan perempuan itu tetapi dari apa yang Baekhyun lihat, perempuan itu sangat manja pada Chanyeol.

"Kapan sih mereka berdua berakhir? Aku muak melihat kekasihnya itu, sangat manja dan kekanakan!" Emosi Baekhyun tersulut melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya.

"Kau rebut saja Chanyeol dari Yejin, pasti mereka akan berakhir" balas Kyungsoo dengan entengnya.

"Idemu tidak membantu sama sekali, ck!" Baekhyun mendecakan lidahnya.

"Ya sudah bunuh saja perempuan itu, dan kau beri Chanyeol dukungan pada masa dia berduka" mulut Kyungsoo memang tajam.

"Kau ingin aku masuk penjara?" Semua saran yang diberikan Kyungsoo tidak masuk akal menurut Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke atap gedung kampus sekarang" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Apakah nanti mereka berdua akan berakhir?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa penasaran

"Kau lompat dari atap gedung, dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya" Kyungsoo langsung mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya, "kau ini sangat bodoh atau idiot sih, Byun Baekhyun? Astaga..kau hanya pintar dalam akademik saja, dan untuk yang satu ini kau benar-benar bodoh" celoteh Kyungsoo tanpa henti.

"Benar, aku ini bodoh, dan idiot! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun, dan seluruh orang yang ada di kantin itu menengok ke arahnya, termasuk Chanyeol dan kekasihnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya lelaki tinggi itu, Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tiba-tiba tersadar lalu mengambil tas-nya dan berlari dari kantin, "temanmu memanggilku 'kan tadi?" Chanyeol memastikannya dengan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo hanya mengedikan bahu sebagai jawaban lalu keluar dari kantin untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Baek!" ucap Baekhyun pada cermin di hadapannya, "bagaimana bisa kau berteriak dengan menyebut namanya? Aish! Ini semua salahmu, Kyungsoo!" umpat Baekhyun, "ta-tapi Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaanku, d-dia bisa melihatku!" girang Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja dia bisa melihatmu, Baek idiot" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam toilet, "kau bukan hantu atau sejenisnya" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, pendek!" ucap Baekhyun, meskipun ia dan Kyungsoo seringkali terlibat adu mulut, tetapi itu hal yang biasa diantara mereka.

"Hey, kau juga pendek. Ingat itu, pendek!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Pasti Chanyeol akan menganggapku semakin aneh, aish!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau mulai lagi dengan spekulasimu sendiri! Dia tidak akan menganggapmu aneh, bodoh! Astaga...kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk berteman denganmu sih?" Kyungsoo sama frustasinya dengan Baekhyun, sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar bodoh dalam hal percintaan.

Baekhyun bukannya bodoh dalam hal percintaan, tetapi Baekhyun hanya takut jika nanti Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, dan memandang jijik pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo seringkali mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus berteman dulu dengan Chanyeol, tetapi saran yang satu itu selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun. Membuat seseorang menyukaimu bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi seseorang itu mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama denganmu.

"Aish! Semua saranmu tidak berguna! Jangan memberikanku saran apapun lagi, mengerti?!" Baekhyun berjalan keluar sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, saat ia hendak membuka pintu toilet, seseorang dari luar toilet mendorong pintu itu, hingga kepala Baekhyun menabrak pintu kayu yang cukup tebal itu.

"Yak! Siapa yang mendorong pintu sekeras itu?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memegang keningnya yang sudah memerah.

"A-aku, m-maaf aku kira tadi tidak ada siapapun di balik pintu ini" suara bariton dari lelaki yang Baekhyun sendiripun sudah hapal benar.

"Lebih baik kau obati kepala temanku, sepertinya dia gegar otak" ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun hanya diam, ingin rasanya berlari dari hadapan Chanyeol, tetapi kakinya tidak mau menuruti apa yang otaknya pikirkan, "hey? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mulai khawatir karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, "ah, lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang! Kau semakin berkeringat" dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui jika detak jantung Baekhyun sudah melompat setinggi apa sekarang...

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah besar dengan keningnya, aku sudah memberikan obat pada keningnya agar memarnya lekas hilang" ujar perawat yang sedang bertugas di ruangan itu.

"Ah...benarkah?" ujar Chanyeol lega, "tetapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja?" Chanyeol kebingungan dengan diamnya Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Mungkin dia hanya shock" ujar perawat yang bernama Taeyeon tersebut, "shock karena melihat wajah tampanmu" sambungnya lagi dengan nada menggoda, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kakunya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mengantarkan dia pulang saja" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak beraturan lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam? Hey! Namamu siapa? Ayolah jangan membuatku semakin bersalah" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan kedua pundak Baekhyun agar tersadar dari diamnya.

"A-ah..ma-maaf aku harus segera pulang!" Baekhyun tersadar lalu bangkit dari bangku taman yang ada disekitar kampus.

"Tunggu!" tangan Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun mencegahnya untuk pulang, "biar aku mengantarmu pulang, dan menjelaskan pada orangtuamu tentang keningmu yang ditempeli perban itu" Chanyeol menunjuk kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Ti-tidak usah!" air muka Baekhyun sudah sangat memerah sekarang, "terima kasih sudah menolongku!" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, lalu membungkukan tubuhnya, dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Hey! Namamu siapa?!" teriak Chanyeol, tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mendengar teriakan terakhir Chanyeol tersebut, "ah..mungkin besok aku akan menanyakan namanya" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun berlari sampai ke apartemen yang ia tempati, apartemen itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya, hanya butuh waktu 20 menit jika berjalan kaki, dan Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk berlari tadi.

"Awas...haaah..kau, Kyungsoo! Akan hah...kubunuh kau...haah..." ucap Baekhyun ketika sampai di dalam apartemennya yang tidak terlalu besar itu, hanya ada satu kamar tidur, dan satu kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, sedangkan dapur dan ruang tamu hanya dibatasi oleh lemari televisi.

* * *

"Bagaimana kemarin? Apakah kau berhasil mendekatinya?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah selesai mempresentasikan tugas mereka di depan dosen Choi.

"Maksudmu mendekati siapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Wah..sepertinya benturan di kepalamu sangat parah sampai kau tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin" ujar Kyungsoo

"Ah itu...yak! Kau membuatku malu di depan Chanyeol! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengannya sih?!" Baekhyun berteriak di dalam kelas, untung saja kelasnya sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengar suara nyaringnya.

"Bukankah bagus?" Kyungsoo melihat ponselnya yang berbunyi, "kau jadi bisa berduaan dengannya, 'kan?" lanjutnya, lalu senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat siapa yang mengirimi pesan di ponselnya.

"Asal kau tahu Do Kyungsoo kemarin aku...ah sudahlah! Membicarakannya membuatku semakin malu saja!" Kemudian Baekhyun berdiri meninggalkan kelas tersebut, "Kyungsoo! Kau mau keluar kelas atau mau tersenyum sampai sore di kelas ini hah?!" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas.

"Tunggu aku, Baekhyun-ah~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada manja, yang membuat Baekhyun memandanginya dengan geli.

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, aku bosan, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan!" ucap Yejin sambil menarik lengan lelaki tinggi yang berada disampingnya

"Tidak bisa, Yejin-ah, aku masih ada tugas, nanti saja, ne? Aku janji akan membawamu ke taman hiburan jika tugasku selesai, okay?" ucap Chanyeol memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya yang tengah cemberut itu.

Kim Yejin, kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih satu tahun yang lalu, entah siapa yang menyatakan cinta lebih dulu waktu itu. Menurut Yejin, Chanyeol-lah yang menyatakan cinta lebih dulu padanya, tetapi menurut Chanyeol, Yejin-lah yang menyatakannya lebih dulu. Dan jangan tanyakan keadaan Baekhyun ketika mengetahui Park Chanyeol memiliki kekasih. Hatinya begitu sakit, tetapi dia bukanlah seperti kebanyakan orang yang patah hati—menangis, meraung-raung, atau mengurung diri di dalam kamar berhari-hari—Baekhyun adalah lelaki, dia masih bisa mengendalikan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Chanyeol dan Yejin awalnya bertemu saat Chanyeol makan siang di salah satu cafe dekat kampusnya, saat itu Yejin sedang bekerja paruh waktu di cafe tersebut tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya untuk Chanyeol, minuman itu tepat mengenai celana jeans milik Chanyeol, berulang kali Yejin meminta maaf, dan Chanyeol hanya mengucapkan bahwa yang terjadi bukan kesalahan dari Yejin, lalu wanita itu berjanji akan mengganti rugi atas kecelakaan kecil yang telah diperbuatnya. Semenjak kejadian kecil itu, mereka sering bertemu, dan ternyata Yejin adalah salah satu mahasiswi di kampus yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Kau bukan kekasihku! Kekasihmu itu hanya tugas, dan tugas saja!" Yejin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia benar-benar kesal pada sang kekasih. Chanyeol hanya mengusak rambut Yejin sambil tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk, "lebih baik aku pulang saja! Dasar kau pria tak berperasaan! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!" teriak Yejin lalu meninggalkan apartemen milik lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

Yejin sering kali bersikap kekanakan, egois, dan manja, bahkan Chanyeol kerap dibuat hilang kesabaran karena sifat buruk dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya masih bingung terhadap perasaannya pada Yejin, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa berpacaran dengan gadis seperti Kim Yejin.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang lelaki yang brengsek, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Yejin tidak sakit hati karena perlakuannya, jika Chanyeol lelaki brengsek, mungkin saja ia meniduri lalu membuang Yejin begitu saja. Ia adalah lelaki yang sangat menghormati wanita, dan orang lain. Ia sebaik mungkin berperan menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik bagi Yejin, walaupun ia masih tidak mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya untuk Yejin.

"Ah...akhirnya selesai juga tugas sialan ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, "sepertinya aku akan didiamkan oleh Yejin lagi" Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar enggan untuk meminta maaf pada Yejin, wanita itu harus belajar dewasa.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, "sepertinya besok aku harus mencari tahu namanya" Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya.

* * *

 **To be continue..** **  
**

 **Don't forget to review ^^**


End file.
